The Politician's Daughter
by thescientist
Summary: ...When Japan’s most prominent politician is killed, there is no one else except the person closest to him to find the assassins...Reicentered.
1. zero: he sang epitaph

The Politician's Daughter

Zero: he sang epitaph

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot and the words conjured into a story. Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: Possible spoilers, angst, drama, Rei-centered, violence, gore…

**notes** this is the second time…actually, counting all the time I've spent on this fic, it's hardly the second time but yes, this is once again revamped. REALLY reread it as a lot of things have changed. At some points, I felt I went too slowly and some points, I went too fast that lots of connections I want to happen, don't really happen.

Please leave me a comment or criticism. It'd be much appreciated…and once again, thanks to all the fans and reviewers (in particular one very brave _thebodyfarm)_ who've inspired me to continue working on this!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The sun hung along a midline in the sky, waiting to be completely overshadowed behind the clouds. The few who remained to enjoy it all, walked along the shore, playfully splashing the salty seawater at one another.

A couple of young children, rushed behind him, never mind that he was a stranger as they hid behind his long legs. When they screamed with glee and took off, his countenance softened considerably. His eyes followed their chaotic movement across the sand until they disappeared beyond the dunes.

When he was sure they were gone and his feelings before all rushed from the head, he swung his arm back, watching for the right wave to come along.

When it finally came, with one strong fling of the arm, the stone he had claimed from the bottom of the sea was hurled into the undetermined, unpredictable environment where the waves drove every movement.

It must have screamed when it broke the water's tension because the water beyond was cold like ice and untouched by most human skin. Or maybe it sighed because it was now beyond the reach of dirty hands and dirty feet…

If he could ask, he would have and maybe he would have joined it there, beyond that wave, instead of just waiting here, waiting for salvation.

_But I've given you salvation…and all I've ever wanted from you…all I asked was for you to hold onto me… Is that so much to ask for? _

No, he thought quickly.

_Then have faith. Have faith in me. _

That's too little, so little you asked of me and I allowed you to slip away, telling you I would break your fall… No one should find salvation in failure.

It seemed his mind was made up. It had been because of that moment that was polarized onto his memories – when he had continuously called her and she had continued to amble further from him, leaving him behind.

But that had been his fault all on his own…

He lost her then – that night.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

He looked up. Someone had yelled his name and he smiled softly as he recognized the childish distinctiveness that came along with the voice.

She called to him again, right before she threw her arms around his neck and swung him low into a bear hug. He chuckled, his hands patting her back gently. She finally let go of him, her eyes drifting to his hands to the wallet she had bought him years ago.

He sure was sentimental.

"Do you really miss her that much?" she teased. He frowned, placing the wallet where it had originally been.

"I have every reason," he said sternly. She was caught off guard for a second. She had never known him to be so blunt before.

"Tell me about her again." She pulled on his forearm with a smile as she said so.

When he finished, they teetered along the edge of the high pier.

"There's nothing wrong with longing for the one you love…is there." Her eyes had grown sad. They seemed to have lost their mirth and mischief.

"Brother…it's okay to go to her." And then she pushed him down into the water below.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He woke up, startled to find himself back in his own bed – the space next to him empty.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**note** changes, changes, changes! They make the world a better place (for the most part) and dislike of my own writing continues raging...!


	2. one: a man who sold the world

The Politician's Daughter

one: a man who sold the world

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot and the words conjured into a story. Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: Possible spoilers, angst, drama, Rei-centered, violence, gore…

**notes** rewritten…I promise it's different!

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

He watched as she slept, her nude form covered scandalously with the thin blanket. With a sigh, he grabbed for the burning cigarette. As soon as the poisons reached his lungs, he felt a calming sensation wash through him. It was satisfying right now, although not completely what he wanted.

He got up from the bed, his half dressed form glistening from the sweat. He opened the window letting the cool air rush in. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the ringing of his cell phone. Cursing, he grabbed the rest of his clothes and headed for the door, not bothering to look back.

It wasn't as if he loved her. She had just been there, an easy catch to satisfy his libido.

And she had an uncanny resemblance to _her_.

He had looked carefully, really carefully, and she had been the closest as of yet. She had the hair down, although perhaps not as silky as he had perceived _hers_ to be. She had the pale skin tone, although again, he chided, nothing near as flawless as _hers_ would be.

But that had been all. As soon as she had dragged him onto the bed, tugging his shirt off as he tugged her dress off, he saw the lust in her eyes and his desires thinned.

She did not have _her_ eyes. Instead hers were a boring green. And as she moaned with each of his thrusts, he had imagined _her_ moaning to his every touch instead.

Again, the cell phone broke his train of desires. Cursing again, he slammed the phone into the nearest wall, not caring as it shattered into the bits and pieces that made it up.

The first time he saw her, he knew he wanted her. He had ached night after night since then, wondering exactly what was underneath her clothes, how she would tremble to him, or moan his name.

He was sick of waiting and fulfilling his lust with less than up to his standard girls. With a small shake of his head, he chuckled low in his throat.

"The lengths I'm going for you…"

It had to be soon because he was oh, so sick of waiting. He might not be so kind to her then…but that might make it all the more fun.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was the same dream again. He knew because for the past couple of years, she had been seeing it. And once he taught her how to utilize the fire, her back was always facing him when he took a daily stroll at 4 in the morning, or perhaps even earlier when her sleep broke with the onset of the intermittent nightmare.

She must have been done for she turned toward him with a worried look. He had seen the dream in his imagination with the horrendous descriptions spoken by her.

It was a dark space she found herself in, in the dream. She was in the center…

_And a melody I have not heard in years starts sailing towards me. It's playing from a music box, the one he had burned when she died. _

_Very subtly, long smoky tendrils, like hands and fingers rise from the darkness. They become so solid, I'm convinced they're real and are beckoning me._

_I reach but grasp nothing. _

_And then he said…he said…_

"_Ne, my little firefly, I made this especially for you. It's a music box. Listen."_

"_Listen," it beckons. I see a hand rise to hush me against a phantom mouth._

_The melody becomes louder and I try to find where it's coming from. I run towards where I think it is – which is odd because I am surrounded by darkness. There seems to be no right or left._

_As I run and perhaps, get closer, the melody starts fading…until it's gone._

_Around me, are now shadows and I'm in the spotlight._

_And I see them at last, shadow silhouettes._

_As I whirl around, trying to find faces, I finally notice, I am no longer alone. There is a girl with my face. I forget what she said…but grandpa…she had my face._

_And she was dying. _

_She stained me with her blood and then a shadow stepped forward and threw me a sword. He ordered me to choose._

"_If I keep you, I might kill you…" The same voice from the beginning. I cannot discern who he is. The ground, it opens up and swallows me._

_I think I died at that point. _

"Grandpa?" He shook his head. It was hard even for an experienced old man to try to understand that dream. Her recollection was elaborate to the last minutia, and yet there was too much that one could not make anything out of it.

"Yes?" He asked. She let out a small laugh in possible relief.

"Will you be going to see him?"

"Perhaps. You should too."

She nodded but said no more. It was more appropriate for her to ignore the topic altogether but she knew the old man wouldn't want it like that.

"It is still early. Go back and sleep. Let the dream come if it will. And think of what I said. I will not make you go." He patted her head fondly with a smile so she knew he was never mad or disappointed.

"Yes."

She waited until his footsteps had disappeared into his room before she put the fire out. It was always alarming to be able to help others in the fire but never to see what her own visions meant. Alarming and helpless.

Quietly, she made her way to her room. As she laid there, staring into the part of the night sky she had exposed through the opened doors, she again tried convincing herself to sleep without worry.

All through the meager 4 hours of night that there were left, she saw it, the tall shadow dominating the corner of her room.

_Who are you? Why won't you give me your face?_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You realize what kind of man your father is? His loyalty does not lie to you or me, but to the people of Japan."

"So it seems." She sipped the tea gently as she spoke to the old man across the table.

"I think it's time you see it for yourself."

She set the teacup on the table and stared into it, unable to look at her grandpa. He sighed, not exasperation or anything but a sense of understanding. Without waiting for her reply, he stood up and opened the doors, revealing the changing season outside.

"It's beautiful whether it is blossoming, or it is getting ready to wait until the warmth of spring approaches again."

The sakura blossoms were just getting ready to fall, along with the changed hues of the leaves. This time of the year was always her grandpa's favorite. Why, she could never understand. Fall led to winter, the transition in seasons that had mirrored her mother's own transition from life to death.

"What may have happen in the past, should stay in the past. Those who've left us in disappointment and, perhaps, not intentionally, would not want that sort of power over us. We can't let them have that sort of power." He slid his own wrinkled hand across the table and covered hers. It was a soothing feeling, something as rough as his skin against something almost flawless by appearance.

Perhaps, she had been too locked up in her world on top this hill. It would not always be safe up here, she had realized long ago. And he would not always be with her. The thought depressed her momentarily but quickly was suppressed by the predicament at hand.

"Then I will go. See for myself why this man cannot love me, but why he is willing to sacrifice everything for everyone else."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Do you see him?" the voice asked through the earpiece. He grunted in reply, low enough so as not to arouse any attention. "Good. Be in your next position by 1803." The other end of the line closed and he quickly disregarded the equipment as he made his way in, looking like any other guest.

The boring part was now but the good part would come soon and as he set himself down, he couldn't help but finger where his sword would be along the outside of his coat, if he had it with him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I like watching from afar, like this when he doesn't know I'm here. It feels safer here from the shadows. _

"Excuse me…but I am not aware of that event. Are you sure you have correct and credible sources?" he asked smoothly. He had looked just a bit taken back but the transition in masking his confusion was so subtle, even she knew he was good at what he did. His eyes were always focused on the ones asking him questions. His posture was always demanding attention. His tone said he knew for sure what he was defending.

_You are indeed a horrible father, but that is what makes you so loyal to your politics. _

She did not wait for him to finish before she decided to step out of the ballroom. She had heard enough and needed no more convincing that perhaps, he was not always as bad as she had created him to be in her mind. That must have been her grandpa's purpose as at the last minute, the old man had decided he could not make the ball. She smiled thinly at the old man's mischief.

As she made her way across the floor, someone tugged at her elbow. Whirling around in annoyance, she was ready to pounce on whoever – probably an old geezer hoping to get a piece of her fresh meat. Instead, she came face to face with a man with the richest orange hair she had ever seen.

"I believe you dropped something…" He held out the delicate white chiffon handkerchief her mother had owned with a knowing grin. Rei's eyes widened as she quickly snatched it out of his hands. How could it have fallen out from her handbag?

"T-thank you," she said softly as she bowed her head. Quickly, she turned to continue toward the door when he tugged at her arm again, pulling her right against his chest.

"That won't do. I can see that it meant a lot to you. You must therefore offer a better reward," he whispered huskily into her ear. She couldn't move, in fact she had been frozen stiff the moment her bare back touched his clothed chest.

Finally, after her wit returned, she hissed back, "If you were such a gentleman, you would not ask for any reward."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear. I never said I was a gentleman." He grinned widely against her hair, inhaling the sakura scent in her hair. It was even more silky than he had imagined, perhaps even more if he could just touch each tender tendril for himself.

She quickly whirled around to face him, her eyes set in deep hate. He smiled broadly as he leaned down and his arms collapsed around her waist.

"A dance. That's all I ask." Before she could reply, he pulled her onto the dance floor and they soon became enclosed between other couples.

She was so soft against him and he ached even more, each time she flinched against him.

"What's a beautiful girl like you leaving so early? I'm sure you saw all those waiting to dance with you."

"Unlike you, I did not come here tonight to snatch anyone."

"I'm sure you didn't…"

She quickly stopped, refusing to dance, apparently insulted by his comment. He grinned. The song was ending anyway.

"Let go of me now."

"Or what?" He leaned in closer, liking this game very much. He always did like challenges, especially challenges that were as appealing and as beautiful as her. She pushed his face away in disgust.

The next number had begun again so he casually, tightened his grasp on her waist and forced her to move.

"C'mon princess…you wouldn't want to make a scene, would you? Think of what it would do to your father… 'The politician's daughter…' they will say…" Rei pushed his face aside as she looked over his shoulder. Her father indeed was looking over at her. Frantically, she clawed his hand off of her waist.

"Don't ever threaten me again. Next time, I won't hesitate to hurt you in every way possible," she said through her teeth. She quickly hurried off the dance floor but he followed her despite her apparent dislike for him.

She was just too tempting and he wasn't just about to let her leave with the last words.

He caught a hold of her wrist right before she disappeared through the doors. He yanked her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Next time, it will be your lips and you'll love me for it." Rei raised her free hand to punch him square in the jaws.

"Pompous asshole," she spat at him then disappeared through the doors.

He was left rubbing his numb jaw. Damn the woman! He hadn't expect her to pack such a ferocious punch, and for him, nonetheless!

"Desires not going accordingly?" the American asked as he appeared from behind the column. Schuldich laughed as he continued rubbing his jaw.

"She just hasn't realize it yet."

"Anybody who doesn't hesitate to shut you up, deserves to be Takatori's right hand man…or woman."

"Fuck off," he retorted in annoyance. The American readjusted his glasses with a grin.

"Let's go. There is business at hand." They both hurried back into the ballroom.

"Ahh, there you are are," Takatori said with a smile. "Come here," he motioned for the two. They walked toward him casually. Schuldich noted the recognition in the other man's eyes. He had seen him dancing with her. "Here, Hino. These are some of my most recent partners. Schuldich and Crawford."

The shorter man smiled nervously. Schuldich chose that moment to offer a handshake. As the man reached out, Schuldich tightened his grip, letting him know just who was superior here. He was surprised as Hino refused to relent himself.

"And as you both should know, this is our Prime Minister Hino Junichiro."

"I've heard many great things about you," Crawford said with a challenging smile.

Hino nodded mutely. "Listen, boys, why don't you go get some refreshments while we catch up on some old business?" The two grinned as they ambled toward the refreshments.

"So, Hino…what do you think of the business partners?" The other man snickered.

"Like any other."

"Oh, but they aren't. If you're helpful like you should be, you might even get to see their complete usefulness. You haven't by chance, forgotten, have you?"

Hino paled immediately as Takatori knew he had hit a chord. He smiled knowingly. "You would never forget all that an old friend has done for you."

Hino recovered quickly, seeing the glint roll over Takatori's eyes.

"Of course. I remember."

"Good…now, let's go finish our talk somewhere more private."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"They made contact. Object A has changed positions."

"Plan has been changed. Proceed to location on your GPS. Attack as planned at 2100 no matter what. He has backup. Out."

The man looked down at the map and frowned. He did not like this change of plans. Such quick changes always allowed for errors…but orders were orders. He just hoped he wouldn't have to pay retribution later.

He looked at the time. It was now or never.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hino Junichiro had never been more afraid for his life. He hadn't been afraid when the plane he was suppose to be on had crashed and everyone had died. That had just been a reality check for him, telling him that the world indeed needed his superior leadership.

Now was a different story altogether. Takatori's presence into his life after almost 19 years brought a chilling realization to him. When they had met as buddies in college, the man had asked him what he wanted.

_As they passed the government buildings, he had told him confidently that one day, he would be in there, not as anything less of Japan's Prime Minister. _

_Takatori hadn't laughed, in fact the man had grinned. _

"_Then I will support you. I will work from within to get you there."_

_He had been beyond stunned. He had expected the man to laugh in his face, anything other than say something like that. _

"_You're not just shitting me?"_

"_All I ask is your support when you're there."_

He had truthfully told him…and now, he wished he hadn't. He sighed worriedly knowing it was no use to feel so helpless. Feeling helpless had never gotten him far. He would just have to do what he could. He rubbed his eyes for the 15th time that night, as he looked at the time again.

Her existence had always made his life hard…it had always been better to know she was alive but that she never existed in his political world.

"Why of all the times, did you choose to appear tonight?" he asked the night.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What do you want?" she asked as she stopped, having come enough into the spotlight to see who was kneeled over on the bottom steps. "Now is not the time to bond with me."

"You've never been interested before." He stood up to match her. She stood proudly in front of him, not even once faltering against his steely gaze.

"Am I not allowed to be?"

"No," he replied hoarsely as he took in her fully. She was beautiful like Sakura but she had his eyes. Those eyes had always haunted him, and perhaps would forever.

She began taking the steps slowly, as if challenging him to do something to stop her.

"But I just cannot help asking…why now?" She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Because I will not let someone like you have power over me. I've seen for myself. Now, I can only move forward."

"I see," he said softly. His eyes watched as she had already continued up the steps. He did not stop her anymore and so he turned back toward his car. The trip had not been completely futile after all. He realized now that in isolating her, he had allowed her to be stronger. But had that really been his intention all along?

_It was never…_

He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling the hair along his back standing straight. Something was not right. The sword came out of nowhere, it's sharp blade rested on his shoulder blade.

He shuddered in fear but he could not find the will to move.

The blade begin inching toward his skin until it was pressed hard against it. A drip of blood came from the open wound. At last, the assassin revealed himself in the moonlight and Hino Junichiro found the will to move.

He thundered away, cowardly running for his life. His first thoughts were to call the police and then, he thought about calling for Takatori but up ahead, he saw Rei still making her way up the stairs.

He raced toward her, the assassin hot on his trail. Despite his lack of an active lifestyle, he found immense strength and energy to outrun the assassin. And his sanctuary, the temple, as he saw it, was so close.

Rei turned around to find the cause of all the footfalls behind her. She was surprised to find her father running from a sword. Her eyes widened as she saw the sword approach her father's back. He was dead, she thought. There was no way he would escape.

What she did not expect was the surge of pain that rushed through her and the way her skin was being scraped by the hard cement steps. She was falling.

She grasped the steps with her last ounce of energy to quell her fall. Blurrily, she watched as the assassin rushed after her father.

What had just happened?

Rei's eyes fell to the black pool that was soaking her white dress. Hesitantly, she touched it and was surprised to find that in the center of that pool, was where her pain was coming from.

The pool…was her blood. She let out a shaky breath realizing just what had happened. It had been so fast but it had happened.

Her father had thrown her into the assassin's path. She had ended up taking the swing of the sword meant for him. Grimacing in pain, her pain for the man escalated again upon that realization. She determinedly reached for the steps, pulling herself up.

No matter what, she wouldn't die here because of her father – like her mother had.

She crawled, ignoring the pain and the lightheadedness with the blood loss.

_I have to see you again. I have to see you again…you asshole. You asshole!_

At last she reached the top and she saw them, although they stood like shadows and laid like twigs.

She heard her grandfather through the silence and the slowing of her heartbeat.

They said right before you died, your entire life flashed before your eyes. You see the world move toward and away from you at the speed of light.

But they were never right when it came to her. She saw the world come to a still and those particles in motion, moving so slow, they could have been statues wasting in time.

"Please…Rei…please forgive me…please forgive, grandpa…"

_Why are you sobbing?_ She asked but she couldn't find the voice to speak. _Why do you ask for forgiveness? There's nothing you've ever done except love me…why do you ask? _

"Why…why…why…why…sound…like…you…you're d-dying?" she managed slowly as she crawled toward him. "W-why…?" Before she could see him or demand an answer, she felt her muscles relax and she found herself unable of mobility on the cold hard floor, sleeping against a flood of her own blood.

And then the darkness claimed her as well. The determination, the strength from before gave out and she became the lifeless creature she had become the moment the sword touched her.

She was dying…and almost dead, in the center of a room, surrounded on all sides by darkness.

People imagined dying with those they loved near them…

Why did she continue seeing solitude in dying? Loneliness in passing from life to death?

_I am not destined for loneliness…no…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**notes** so what did you think? Is there any confusion yet? If there are, leave a comment and we'll see if we can all figure it out together. I like writing like this – leaving intuitive descriptions and details for you, as readers to find and understand. So review…! I promise it's better this time around! Until then!


	3. two: dense macabre

The Politician's Daughter

three: dense macabre

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot and the words conjured into a story. Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: Possible spoilers, angst, drama, Rei-centered, violence, gore…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'What good is a life with no one to share...?'

She had read that often in her mother's diary. It was one of the few articles of her mother's left behind. Everything else, excluding her white kimono had been burnt in the house fire. It had always been suspicious to her but the diary and kimono were enough to satisfy her desires to understand a mother she had no real recollection of loving.

But why had the blurred lines appeared so often within the sepia pages of the dairy? Scrawled beautifully in English while the rest of her thoughts flowed from right to left in Japanese kanji, hiragana and katakana.

Eyes closed, Rei furrowed her brows in confusion and frustration. She was aching to know, to fully understand the complexities that the diary revealed of her mother. In her frustration, she reached out to bang her hand against the surface she was on top off. Instead of hitting just a hard solid floor, she knocked over something that wasn't suppose to be there. The resonating sound of breaking glass finally fully awoke her.

Her eyes opened with a startled flutter and she realized then that she had not been rereading her mother's dairy in front of the fire for...she stared into intense eyes of a color she could not discern at the moment.

"I guess you're alive," the boy spoke from above her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You cannot touch her, Schuldich." The stern looking fat man sat from behind his cherry oak desk. The stern look clearly was directed at Schuldich despite the other man standing in the room. Schuldich merely scoffed it off as he planted himself firmly in the large recliner.

"And who said I wanted her?" His curious fingers reached for the little trinket sitting on the desk as Takatori's face became more furious. It irked him that Schuldich, as subordinate to him as he was, was not taking him seriously.

"I am very aware of your actions at the ball. Why do you think I lead instead of following?" He chuckled dangerously - a response usually related to his anger. Schuldich looked up at him with a smile.

"Ahh true...I suppose I was crossing a line then?" It was a lazy sort of smile, one meaning indifference to the subject at hand. Takatori's eyebrow twitched.

"You are still." Schuldich dropped the trinket, cocking an eyebrow in question and innocence.

"Well, well...I guess I'll leave mind-readings to you, then. You know much better than I, Takatori-SAMA." He smiled as he stood up to stretch casually. With a nod of his head, he left the room. At times like these, Takatori never knew what to make of the German's habits.

Was he pissed? Was he patronizing him? Was he mocking him?

"Why do I keep him?" he asked the stationary American, not really expecting an answer. Crawford smirked, happy to provide an answer he was more than willing to give.

"Because leaders are only equipped with the leadership skills - never the real abilities to fight."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Schuldich smoked his last that night as the woman laid sleeping beside him. Again, he was directing his anger elsewhere but the woman hadn't mind. In fact, she had been more than willing as she reacted to his every movement and touch with her own precise moans of pleasure.

It had been...relieving to say the least, although if not a little disgusting.

He dropped the cigarette on the floor, not bothering to smash out the butt as he slipped the rest of his clothes on. With an indifferent face, he left her like he left all the others. As he turned into the hallway and down the stairs, he passed another man - one like him - one he met often coming here. It was good to know he was not the only who spent his nights wanting the warmth of another.

He gave the man an acknowledging nod.

"You have an extra?" he asked, motioning to the cigarette stuck between his teeth. The smoke had been too intoxicating to resist.

The wavy-haired brunette glanced at him through the droopy sunglasses at the same time he reached for an extra cigarette. Without another word, he passed it to Schuldich.

They continued down the stairs, ignoring and momentarily snickering at the 'No Smoking' signs. It was a moment shared only by smokers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ken watched in horror at the 'Early this morning' as the building continued burning in flames. Firefighters were trying relentlessly to put it out but it seemed to be no use as the fire reacted with more ferocious flames. The images quickly changed to 'Live'.

"I am at the remains of what used to be the Ritokata Hotel complex. Behind me is all that is left after a fire erupted on the 10th floor early this morning. For the most part, everyone got out except for an unfortunate young woman who died in the room where the fire was believed to have started...Stay tune for more as information comes in..."

Ken muted the television as he heard footsteps approached him. He turned around to find Yohji half-naked, his long wavy hair still drenched in water from his shower.

"What the hell were you watching?" he demanded.

Ken cast him a side-glance that showed no interest in enlightening him. "Something you could care less for..."

Yohji scowled as he plopped himself down next to Ken. "You know...my head is not always filled with thoughts of woman..."

"And I would believe that from the man who recognizes a woman by her legs?" Yohji swatted him across the shoulder before yanking the control out of his hold.

"Quite smart of you to watch the news with no sound on," he remarked as he turned up the volume. Ken gave him a scathing look before succumbing to his side of the couch with a frown. The program had just gone onto a commercial. He let out a deep breath as he sunk lower into the plush couch.

"The Ritokata Hotel burned down this morning."

Yohji froze in his spot, turning attentively to his friend. "That's..." He became lost in thought before he could finish the sentence, unconsciously finding a seat next to Ken.

"Too coincidental, you think?" He glanced at Yohji who looked a little dazed. "Yohji?" he prompted. The other man finally broke his reverie to shake his head clear of the thoughts.

"Maybe..." He sighed as he led a hand to weave through his long wavy locks of hair. It was a habit of his when he was frustrated. He never had answers to any of his questions thus he was always more than grateful for Omi who actually had the attention span to figure it out for him. "I mean...wasn't that the hotel Hino had his banquet at?" He looked over to Ken who nodded slowly. "Did they say if it was accidental or intentional? Though I'd think for such a big building to burn all the way down...it'd have to be intentional."

"They haven't said but I actually agree with you Kudou. It's kinda impossible for someone to not have noticed it..."

The two were kicked out of their thoughts with the ringing of the alarm from the kitchen. Yohji flinched, being reminded of his duties that day. He quickly stood up, stretching in the process. Casually he made his way upstairs.

"You'd better quit thinking so much. You do remember today's your day to open, right?" he called over his shoulder. Even without seeing his comrade's face, he knew the man was snickering behind him.

"Haha. I'm not forgetful Kudou. I know it's your day." Yohji grinned. It never worked. Why couldn't they be as forgetful as he was when it came to work? With a sigh, he stepped into the kitchen for his morning coffee and then proceeded upstairs to get dressed for the day, the earlier thoughts of the hotel dismissed from his mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Omi knocked on his door again. Yohji and Ken were working downstairs and today wasn't as busy as they usually were. He had decided to talk to Aya again. Possibly, he could coerced the guy out although he knew it was near impossible. Aya had not made an appearance after what happened about a week ago. The man had literally shut himself off from the rest of the world. Omi knew he woke up in the early mornings to do what he needed to stay pseudo-alive but he had never caught the man. He would strain his ears at those times, at first catching only Yohji coming back from his rendezvous but soon, recognizing the soft almost silent steps of Aya. The red-head seemed to have found all the perfect parts of the floor to walk on for no creaks or cracks erupted from his weight.

"Aya?" he called again. He knew Aya was awake. He had a feeling the man had for the entire time, little or not sleep at all. It was a habit he associated with their job. Who in their right mind, unless they were distorted by nature, were able to sleep soundly after committing such atrocities?

He placed a hand on the knob to twist it just in case and lo and behold, the door creaked open. Frowning, he let go. For as long as he had lived with him, he had never known Aya to keep his door unlock. He had never even seen his room for that reason. He peeked through, wondering if Aya had instilled a trap for him and found the room dark and for some odd reason, serenely empty. The windows were opened and a small breeze flowed through, airing out any stuffiness Omi had imagined. The walls were as bare as Aya's cold personality let on and the bed looked unoccupied. The sword he associated with Aya laid untouched in the corner. The lone chair in the room was the only object that looked it had been occupied at all.

Worried, he locked and closed the door. He would venture no more into Aya's privacy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was wrong. He knew. The movies proved it, the news proved it. Hell it was like running straight into the cell but he couldn't stop himself. Call it curiosity, see it as fulfilling but he had returned to the scene of the crime.

He stood behind the yellow tape, at the very bottom. He had found the energy to get out of his room but he couldn't find the rest of the energy to continue up the steps.

With a close of the eyes and a deep inhale of air, he lifted the tape and duck under to walk up the steps.

Eyes still closed, he took the steps slowly, one at a time. He nearly made it all the way through without opening his eyes when he tripped. His eyes fluttered open as he felt himself fall forward and down the pull of gravity . Breathing hard, his hands grabbed the cold scarred cement steps to still himself.

He let out a shaky breath as he realized he stared straight at where the puddle of blood had been. They had done a horrible job of cleaning but it wasn't surprising. They had decided they were going to demolish the shrine. Shaking his head at the coincidence, he pulled himself up and continued.

He had learned the girl was the Prime Minister's daughter. There had been no information given to him or his comrades about her. Her sudden unexpected appearance had been what exactly ruined the success of the mission. Yes, he had killed his intended target but in the process, had also accidentally killed an innocent. His hands clenched at his sides as he felt the guilt climb like a person to ride on his shoulders again, straddling him.

Feeling overloaded, he rushed the rest of the steps before relaxing his tense muscles on the very top step.

It had been a horrible idea to come here, he decided as he thrust his body against the hard floor. His eyes sauntered closed as the sun beat down against him.

'I protect those who can't protect themselves...I give justice to those the laws cannot touch...'

He repeated the sentences in a chant in his head and after a few times, found he had no strength whatsoever to open his eyes. He felt tired for the first time in weeks - so tired he found it hard to believe he had been moving just before. And he was also falling, falling fast into the darkness that was sleep. The sun continued to beat its heat against his face.

'Strange to find such peace at a place like this...'

Aya slept.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Takatori-sama," the soft voice broke his silence. He turned around to face his intruder whose head was still bow low. Adjusting his glasses to the glare from the window, he acknowledged the boy's presence with a gruff sound. The boy looked up. Even after so many years of knowing the boy, Takatori continued to recognize the tired weary face of his. It was a face that bothered Takatori. For one, it made the boy look like a weak, fragile child of feminine qualities. On another note, it also made Takatori realize just how dangerous he was. He was a child that Takatori could not read. He did not wear his emotions on his sleeves like the other three did. With someone like that, one could not tell if they were trying to kill you or to worship you - it was indeed a double-edge sword.

"Yes?" he prompted the boy impatiently.

"Ms. Hino has finally awaken, sir. She demands to see you." At the mention of her name, he let out a small chuckle. It was so like Jun's daughter. He would never have expected anything less.

"Yes...of course. Shall we go see her then?" he asked motioning toward the door with a wave of his arm.

When they approached the door, Takatori stopped Nagi from entering. "If she wants to see me, she shall see me." Nagi watched silently as he entered through the door. The soft click resonated in the empty white hallway, leaving Nagi with his usual empty feelings. He leaned his thin frame against its white wall and closed his eyes, waiting.

Nagi was a child after all...and a child always waited - whether or not to please the adults.

Takatori glanced behind him at the white door. The boy had not followed as he had expected. He quickly averted his eyes to in front of him noticing the sudden movement. There on the bed was the girl staring at him with Hino Jun's incredibly intense violet eyes. She had nestled her head on top of one of the white plush pillows, her hands underneath her whether comfortably or not, he couldn't tell. It did not take him long to realize that she was following his every movement, subtle or not. He cautiously sat himself on the chair Nagi had occupied earlier. Resting hands to support his chin, he leaned over and smiled.

"You wanted to see me, child?" he asked. Her eyes were no longer on him. She was staring straight ahead at the door.

"Why didn't the boy come in too?" she asked, disregarding his question. He frowned in slight confusion. "Why did you not let him come in?" Her eyes turned directly to his with an monotonous face.

"You did not say," he answered indifferently. "Now, tell me, how are you feeling?"

She finally lifted her head and sat straight in bed. She regarded him now with more than just watchful eyes. She seemed to be scrutinizing him thoroughly, trying to decide, he assumed, if he was approachable.

"Why does a friend of my father want to save me?"

"And why wouldn't a friend want to do that?" He leaned in closer with a raised eyebrow. He was waiting for an answer and as he expected, she did not answer. Her gaze continued to regard him. He smiled pleasantly as he smoothed out his pants. "What I meant, Ms. Hino, is that your father and I were good friends. Very good friends in fact. I find it hard not to accept responsibility for you."

At the moment the word flowed out of his mouth, he noticed the change in the atmosphere. "Responsibility?" she asked him in deathly quiet voice.

Perhaps, he had said the wrong word?

"I see...it is no wonder you are such great friends as you claim."

His face scrunched up into a frown. "Are you saying you do not believe me?"

She laughed, her face breaking into a sarcastic sort of smile. "I've not said such a thing...let me assure you though, I've never been anyone's responsibility."

"Ahh, but you are now. Where else will you go, Ms. Hino?" He smiled at her, believing he had just won her over.

"The only reason I've asked to see you is because that boy said you saved me. I don't believe a person like yourself would save someone like me."

"That's where you are wrong. Like I've said, you are a special child. You are my best friend's daughter, after all."

"If my father did not save his own child, how can his friend?"

That silenced Takatori for a second but he quickly disrupted the silence with his laugh. "Have you not heard the saying that opposites attract?"

"They also say people tend to find friends who are similar to them."

He stopped in his actions, stilling his large frame against the back of the chair. He pushed his glasses back, along the bridge of his nose. The friendly face he had tried to maintain disappeared completely. "Are you intent on making me an enemy like you did to your father? The man is dead and you continue speaking ill-will of him."

"Ahh...you are so like him," she looked at him with patronizing smile. "Any fool can see through that kind face." He glared at her.

"I suppose he never taught you how to repay those who've helped you." His voice was now void of any warmth even if it had been an act to console her.

"There was no need. I've never accepted help from anyone," she said icily. Her eyes traveled to the fists balled up at his side. "He has however taught me a lesson I don't think anyone else could have."

"Ohh, what is that?"

"People will always have hidden agendas...especially people like him." The tension in the room increased drastically as the last words flowed out of her mouth. He gave her a look of complete disgust and admiration as he stood up.

"You've done more than any enemy of mine to anger me," he said softly as he edged toward her. She didn't dare back up. She would meet him head-on, unafraid of what he could do.

"Remember this, I can be kind, but I can also be very...very cruel."

He caressed her cheek with a touch that would have been caring if it had not been so cold and rough against her soft pale skin. She slapped his hand away.

"I do not wish to be anyone's responsibility nor impose on their kindness," her voice stressing the word kindness.

"Quit being such a selfish child," he said angrily. "You do not throw people's kindness away like that."

She slid off the bed. "This is not kindness you offer me. I know people like you. You will give me this and that, but in the end I must give you something in return. Like all men, you believe no one knows about your hidden agenda." Takatori got up from his chair so fast, his large body knocked it off balance, sending it crashing to the ground.

"I've warned you just earlier," he said through clenched teeth, his temper rising. He had been truthful when he said she angered him. Takatori was a man that expected everyone to cower before him. No one defied him, whether friend or foe. When he gave, he expected honor and even more in return. When he forgave, it was in the form of a gun barrel...or maybe a slice to the throat. So when he grabbed her arm and he roughly backed her up against the wall, he was on the verge of making her succumb to his superiority. "Your father was smart, don't disappoint me," he continued, his hot breath clashing with the cool temperature of her skin.

"Let go of me," she demanded. "Now." When he refused, she used her other arm and slapped him across the face. He quickly dropped his hold as he grasped his cheek howling in pain.

"What the fuck did you do, you ungrateful bitch!" It was burning, it was as if something had burned itself through his cheeks and was now rushing inside to his mouth. He rubbed his cheek hastily trying to override the feeling but it did not help it for it burned his fingers then too. He glared up at her as she moved toward the door.

"NAGI!" he screamed. "Get that bitch!" The door swung open and the last thing Rei saw was the face of a smiling little boy...maybe he was 4 or 5 years old. She could not tell but he was holding out a balloon to her in offering.

"Sir, are you all right?" He glanced at the bigger man. Takatori looked in disgust at Rei's limp body and slammed everything in site onto the ground.

"Look what the little bitch did to me!" The burning had subsided but he knew the scars were very apparent as was the pain. He let out a spit of disgust. The spit was a mix of saliva and blood. He knew then that whatever she had done, it had burned nearly through his skin. Just a little longer and he was sure there would be a hole in his cheek.

"Lock her up with Farfarello. She'll be pleading and begging before we know it." He looked at Nagi who nodded in compliance and then he was gone. Nagi kneeled down to examine the girl, curious as to why she had reacted like that. He had not even done anything. He brushed a strand of her silky black hair away from her face and watched as she breathed evenly.

Hino Jun's daughter was very beautiful, he thought. His eyes trailed over the almost flawless ivory skin and over the length of her hair.

It was too bad it would not remain that way. He got up again, her body floating behind him as the door opened for him. He stepped through and the mess Takatori had made, cleaned itself up. Anyone unaware of the events would not have known anything had happened at all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Takatori was in a very foul mood, more so than usual and Crawford noted this with great caution as he chose that moment to approach him. He let the man know of his presence with a small cough and disregarded the pissed look he received from the uncovered side of his face.

"Sir -" before he could continue, the door behind him was pushed open and in walked Schuldich with a smirk. As soon as Schuldich saw Takatori's bandaged face, both man could tell he was dying from not laughing out loud.

"We-ell..." he said through his breath. Seeing Crawford for the first time, he finally let out a low chuckle. "Excuse me, seems I disrupted something." He slipped from out of the study. Once outside, he let out a muffled laugh. Not bothering to pay what was going inside any more attention, he walked casually down the hallway toward his now favorite hallway. His laughter filled the halls.

"She has been moved," Nagi informed Schuldich. The boy was once again leaning against the wall.

"Were you waiting for me, Nagi-chan?" he teased with a smile. "I'm sorry but I'm not here for you.."

"I know you've been watching her, Schuldich," Nagi said softly. "But she's at a place that is untouchable by you even." He lifted himself off the wall and continued stoically down the hallway.

"Wha..." Schuldich looked confusedly at Nagi's retreating back. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot teenager!" He looked through the small window in the door and saw an empty room - the same empty room it had been before it had been occupied.

"Where the fuck is she!" His question was quickly answered by a piercing scream coming from the opposite hallway. His heartbeat raced and he realized then what Nagi had meant.

"Shit...what did you do, girl!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's notes: Oooh, well what will be happening? Cliff-hanger? Nah…I didn't think so. Anyhoos, yay for me! I updated! Considering how many times I've rewrote this story, I know I should update sooner…but I'm such a critic of my writing. Please forgive me. Every time I feel like it should be better but it just keeps turning out worse. I don't care much anymore, as long as my readers get to know the story and I get the point across. Remember to leave me a review, all righties?

P.s. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!


	4. three: to obtain bearing

+   
+ 

Three: to obtain bearing

Disclaimer: I own not-a-thing cept for this plot, these words conjured into a story. Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

+ 

For once, Aya was not being hunted down by faceless shadows he could only refer to as demons. In his dreams, they always stopped him dead, his body would stiffen and he would just wait for them to overtake him. They were always a welcoming sight. They meant redemption.

It must have been the rain that stopped them from coming.

He sat up at last, still abandoned at the tops of the stairs. The rain was only drizzling but it brought him a shivering spell nonetheless. It was oddly comforting though and instead of leaving, he allowed himself to be bathed with what felt like dewdrops in the early morning.

Or maybe it wasn't the rain. He turned his head toward the shrine and watched it. The roof allowed a halo of a mist to be created around it, giving him the feeling that he was treading on something holy, something pure.

It was not chasing him away though.

Before he finally left, he did something he had not done since his parents took their departure.

The abandoned bells rang and he made a prayer.

+   
+ 

"_What did you ask for?" Her voice was soft as she tugged at his arm. His eyes hardened and he tried to remember. Honestly, he couldn't remember…except that it had been the simplest of blessings he had asked for._

_Which blessing though?_

"_I can't remember."_

_She frowned, clearly disappointed. _

+   
+ 

"Do you feel no pain either?" he asked her sultrily. When she did not answer immediately, he grew tired of her shallow breathing and threw the knife at her feet. Sure enough, it aroused the desired effect. The sudden movement had alarmed her unsteady balance and she promptly slumped against the wall, falling to her knees.

He edged closer, his sense of smell picking up the coppery smell of blood.

His long scarred hands reached for the knife and he held its blade for both to examine. It was smeared and stained with her blood. He twirled it in his hand and held it against her pale neck.

"No," she finally answered in a labored whisper.

His grin disappeared. She felt her body shudder at the harbinger of ill wills. Wrong answer, she thought as she barely threw her body away from him in time to miss the second swing of the knife. Before she could collect herself from the sudden motion, he yanked her up by her long hair.

Grimacing, she opened her eyes to watch as he licked her blood off the blade.

"Liar," he said. "Liar, liar." He traced the blade clumsily on purpose over her carotid arteries. If he managed to slip, which she was sure was his intention; she knew she had no chance of surviving.

She suddenly reached for the blade, surprising both him and her and thrust it out of his grasp, tossing it across to the other side where it embedded itself into the wall. Now she felt she had a little bit more control. He growled in anger, reaching for her neck, something she hadn't count on.

Her air was getting cut fast. She struggled and thought of the only thing that had saved her before.

Hot, she had never felt so hot before.

+   
+ 

When he heard her scream, he thought it had been a cry for help. But really, it was shameless of him. He had wanted to play her hero just so he could see that angry look on her face - that same one that had not so subtlety pushed him back.

Schuldich never suspected it; the way the room was blazing from inside that someone could have started it. He kicked the door several times before it thundered down.

The entirety of the room continued to burn. He watched in awe as she stepped over Farf's slumped body, walking through fire and flame as if they were mere extensions of her limbs. She turned around to glance at him. Her violet eyes stilled him as she reached out for the wall. His eyes widened in surprise as the wall begin to melt, probably from the sheer heat of the flames.

But was that really even possible? He rubbed his eyes. What was he thinking?

Of course it was possible.

_You are a telepath. Dumbass._

She passed him one more look. The look clearly told him to stay away and he swore he heard her voice.

_I have never wanted to be saved. Don't save me._

_I will push you back with the same force. Stay away._

Shaking, he fell to his knees. He coughed, his body trying to release itself of the poisonous air. When he looked up again, she was nowhere to be found and the wall…it had melted back into place.

He let out a small laugh. Did he want to save Farf?

Then the sprinklers came on.

+   
+ 

_Aren't you afraid you'll hydroplane to your death?_

He grinned, chugged down his last glass of water. _Does that mean you won't come home with me then? _He sighed, shaking his head 'no'. Not tonight. Maybe never. Of course he would never say that to her.

_Is that why sometimes you stagger? Is that why you still ride such a fast but dangerous weapon?_

Nearly, 2 years ago, he had almost met that fate. Nearly. He spent no less than 3 months in the hospital and then until now, recovering.

_See? You and I know each other more than you thought. Cheers._

She smiled, raising her glass in his direction. I'm sorry, he thought. _Good bye_. He dropped the cash on the counter and got up, leaving her laughing with the one next to her.

He stopped at the entrance to inhale the smoky, tainted air before him finally pushed himself outside - where the natural world melted with the dirty. She must have turned around to look after him again because out of the corner of his eye, he saw the swing of dark red hair.

He ambled slowly toward his motorcycle. The creature or weapon as she liked to call it was simply waiting for him. He smiled. Of course it had nowhere to go without someone taking it somewhere but he never parted long with it either way. He geared up and jumped on his bike just before it started raining.

It nearly killed him for a reason. _Perfect._

When he had first tried it – it became his drug. Winds lashing, water drowning, death riding just beside him – it was all his escape. Skies and noises fading to the non-syncing effects - It was wonderful.

It continued to be…

…Until he nearly ran her over - a ghost walking across the empty black road. His bright lights lit up her pale skin and pale gown. No doubt, she was a ghost. He went on for 5 seconds before swerving around. Did he kill her? Was she real?

Was...she a ghost?

He found her where he saw her last - a dirty pile of rags. She looked like moving, breathing garbage. He could tell from the faint raising and falling of the chest though that somewhere underneath that garbage cover, she was human. He bent down and picked up her hand. Who was she?

He had indeed stumbled upon a ghost.

+   
+ 

"She's not here," he answered the extremely impatient voice on the other line.

"Find her." Those were his final words. Then he hung up and Schuldich had to really refrain from breaking another of Takatori's really, super precious cell phones. He spat out the bitter saliva in his throat and cast a disgusted look at the remains of the temple and to his one silent comrade.

"Let's go," he ordered Nagi. Of course only Takatori would think people were as stupid as him. Really, he knew the girl was smarter than that. She would never return to the one place everyone knew to find her.

"Hey Nag…since this is the first time you're out with me this late…how about a special treat? A really _really_ special treat."

+   
+ 

Aya stopped dead in his tracks as the lights flickered off with the loud crack of lightning. He was left in complete darkness for a couple of seconds before they all turned back on – something he wished hadn't happened.

He was surrounded on all sides. Behind him, the screen door flailed pathetically against the wind. It's creaking and banging adding to the sudden drop in temperature in the room. A dripping wet Ken moved closer toward him - holding _something_. In the doorway leading to the living room were a sleepy Yohji and worried Omi.

"She's bleeding – a lot. Can you help her Omi?" Ken's voice broke the silence.

+   
+ 

_Who is she? Do we know? Do you know?_

Of course he didn't know. Why would he? He first and foremost needed his computer. That was what happened when he lived with such idiots…a-hem, much _older_ idiots.

_Maybe you should call Manx…she's a woman. _

Manx has no number. We don't go to her. She comes to us. He wanted to scream this out at them. His head was hurting and he was worrying – why? For a complete stranger nonetheless. Perhaps it wasn't really worth it…

"Lighten up, will you?" Yohji asked, noticing his placidly irritated look.

The girl moaned. Everyone got onto their feet in hasty nervousness and fear. Yohji had had plenty of experiences handling _women_ but never a girl. He glanced at Ken and Aya, both of whom were indeed looking between Omi and the girl. Oh good, she looked to be Omi's age…he could communicate between the two parties.

"Don't save me," she said. Her tone was barely there with the true meaning of her words. Yohji let out a small snicker. She could barely stand, what did she expect?

Aya frowned, continuing to watch her as she struggled then promptly fell off their black leather couch. She hit the floor with a thud, flinching angrily at her weak body and at the guys who she did not know.

"Open your damn door and let me out."

Well, Ken thought, that was the last time he saved a pile of garbage. Before he could reply, Aya acted. Aya kicked the door open.

"Go," Aya said monotonously. "_If_ you can." Their mouths hung open. Aya usually minded his own business and loved sulking in his room, as Yohji loved to say. Why all of a sudden?

"Watch me. I'll make it…"

+   
+ 

"_Why did you say such a mean thing to her?" She looked absolutely devastated that he could have said such a thing. _

_His face scrunched up into a frown. He hadn't meant it in a taunting way. He had just been surprise to see her there – flesh and breathing. _

"_She was…she was supposed to be dead."_

+   
+ 

She staggered up to him and met him despite their height difference. He was the one who had kicked the door open for her. Maybe he was just trying to help her or maybe, more realistically he was taunting her. Watch me, she told herself.

She looked into his eyes and challenged him with an unwavering glare. Her head felt heavy then and she touched her forehead, breaking the contact. A headache hit her with an onslaught of nausea.

"Why…why… Have we met?" she looked up at him once more with a more questioning gaze before she collapsed headfirst onto his chest. Before he had time to react, what little that was in her stomach came out of her mouth and onto his black trench coat.

Yet…he didn't push her away.

+   
+ 

Notes: Yeah…it took me a damn long time. Trust me: I was working on this for a long long time – not sure where I wanted to take this but I think I'm kinda happy with this…for now. Leave me a comment or review – how do you think the story is going? I'd appreciate it…and yes, I will finish this even if it takes me forever… Love and world peas, oOoo


End file.
